


Будни

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, Violence, defiance timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Слэйд всегда умел явиться очень вовремя.





	Будни

**Author's Note:**

> пытки, кровь и труп омп, таймлайн Дефианс
> 
> для fandom DC 2018  
> бета - Oriella

Выстрел раздался почти в ту же секунду, что Слэйд закрыл за собой дверь.

— Чего тебе?

Аделин обернулась к нему с привычным недовольством во взгляде и потерла лоб запястьем. Руки у нее были в крови, она сама выглядела уставшей: не спала последние двое суток.

Привязанный к стулу труп выглядел хорошенько потрепанным.

— Принес кофе, Торквемада.

Аделин забрала стакан у него из рук, оставляя смазанные темно-алые следы на картоне и белых перчатках Слэйда.

Аделин дернула плечом, облокачиваясь о стену, и произнесла неловко, будто оправдываясь перед ним:

— Я почти ничего не делала. Он нихера не знал.

Слэйд обошел труп по кругу. Дыра от пули в правом виске. Гноящаяся резаная рана на ребрах, видневшееся сквозь рваные, грязные брюки пулевое — опухшее, тоже сочащееся гноем. Немногим выше левого колена. Правая рука сломана в трех местах, на левой выступал белый обломок лучевой кости, прорвавший кожу. Вырванные ногти, судя по спекшейся на мясе крови — несколько дней назад. Слэйд сдавил пальцами челюсть, открывая разодранный рот: еще мягкая плоть поддалась легко. Ошметки десен, наполовину выдранные зубы.

— Твой чернокожий ублюдок перерезал почти всех людей Алисанте. Этот — единственный, кого мы достали.

В воздухе держался запах паленого мяса и крови.

Слэйд открыл клапан на крышке стакана, закатал маску и сделал глоток. Кофе оказался почти остывшим.

— Если бы и нет. Что бы это тебе дало?

Он прекрасно знал, чего хотела Аделин: получить диски, которые ни Джо, ни ее люди так и не смогли найти на ранее принадлежавшем наркокартелю Алисанте авианосце. На которых, по словам Бланда, было достаточно доказательств, чтобы засадить ее в тот же блядский супермакс, куда она сама пыталась упечь Слэйда, до конца жизни. Диски, расплавленные обломки которых давно покоились на дне океана. Отказывать себе в возможности потрепать ей нервы и говорить правду он не собирался.

Полосы содранной кожи валялись рядом со стулом, плоть влажно поблескивала в свете лампы. Слэйд хорошо помнил, как делать это максимально эффективно: лезвие ножа под кожу на несколько миллиметров, медленно — вверх. В сторону. Вниз. Демонстративно стереть кровь с ножа, вернуться наверх, надрезать еще несколько сантиметров. Резко дернуть вниз. Куда эффективнее, чем срезать. Присыпать солью. Или, может, приложить раскаленный нож. Постараться не оглохнуть.

Нож валялся на столе, неподалеку от рассыпанной соли. Впрочем, этим вряд ли развлекалась Аделин: она, как и сам Слэйд, предпочитала быстро избавляться от противника, вести допрос ей было не по вкусу. Им обоим – ради высшего блага – доводилось пытать. Доводилось терпеть на своей шкуре, к их общему везению – в меньшем объеме. Когда-то давно.

Аделин раздраженно вздохнула.

— Слэйд. Еще раз. Что ты от меня хочешь.

— Досье на Огдендженеса.

Единственная причина, по которой Аделин не стала с ним препираться, была в том, что теперь они снова работали вместе — пусть и только в рамках проекта, — и максимальная бескровность мероприятия была выгодна и ей.

— Я прикажу избавиться от тела, отмоюсь от крови, и ты получишь свое досье. Если принесешь мне еще стакан кофе.

— Как будет угодно, великий инквизитор.

— Еще раз назовешь меня так — окажешься на его месте, — пообещала Аделин, кивнув на труп, и направилась к выходу.


End file.
